Dimensional Rift
by LAG1995
Summary: When the Young Justice is transfered into the Justice Leagues Dimension. Superboy is shocked with the actions of Superman. Rated T for mild language
1. The White Flash Chapter 1

Superboy young justice meets superman jlu

Chapter one

A great white flash, that was all the young teenage heroes saw before everything went black.

* * *

All Superboy could hear was worried voices around him, his eyes flashed open and he jumped up using all his training from Black Canary and Cadmus. He growled lowly in his throat in an almost animalistic way. He was prepared to protect himself and his friends from any attack at any cost. He flashed his eyes around and relaxed a bit seeing Batman, that is until he saw Superman and he tensed up no longer in battle position.

"Who are you" Batman said in his gravelly voice. Superboy was confused how could, Batman, his team's senior mentor not know who they were. He let out a confused grunt.

"I will ask again who are you and your comrades" By this time Robin and Kaldur was up and just as confused as their teamate.

"Have your memories been wiped sir" And Robin let out a giggle at the absurdity and Superboy was still confused and on guard.

"No, you six just appeared out of nowhere dressed unlike normal teenagers. State your name and business" Batman growled and a chuckling Superman put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are your names let's start with that" Superman laughed not feeling threatened by the teenagers.

"Before we do this how do we know you're not enemies can you tell us what happened" Kaldur said trying to make a fair compromise.

"Names first" Batman growled at the intruders. Robin was talking in hushed tones to the other explaining what happened while they were out. Megan came over and hid slightly behind Superboy which for some reason made him all warm inside. He stepped forward and put her slightly more behind him.

Kaldur gave them a look saying it was their choice, Robin stepped forward taking lead thinking if this was really his Batman it would make him seem like more of a leader.

"My name is Robin my mentor is Batman, which is why we are confused" he said glancing at B-man. Next was Megan she stepped up to tell them her name and mentor.

"My name is M'Gann or Miss Martian, J'onn is my uncle" she smiled cheerfully at the senior heros. Superboy stepped up after Megan and introduced himself in one word.

"Superboy" he stated plainly with a small grunt. Kaldur was next in line to exlain him self to the league.

"Kaldur 'am is my name, I am atlantian, and my mentor is King Orin or known on earth as Aquaman, I am known on earth as Aqualad" Kaldur said being lengthy as usual. Kid Flash stepped up energetically.

"My name is Kid Flash it's the name don't wear it out, Flash is my uncle" He smiled. Next up was Artemis.

"My name is Artemis, Green Arrow is my mentor" she said clearly saying in her attitude that this is pointless.

"Okay Superman contact Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter" Batman said.

"Okay I will don't be too hard on them, they're just kids" Superman gave look to his black caped friend. Superboy was very confused Superman wasn't acting normal, Usually he would glare at him and leave. Maybe what ever made their memories go away changed their personality, but that couldn't be Batman acted the same as he usually did.

"We saw a white flash and you appeared" Batman said straight and to the point after Superman left.

"That is what happened we were on a mission and I saw a white flash and then I blacked out" Kaldur said and all the teenagers nodded confirming their leaders statement.

"I don't want to say I don't believe you but I need proof" Batman said clearly saying that he didn't believe them.

"Well I can say your initials are BW but you didn't want me telling anyone but Kid Flash what our secret identities are" Robin said to Batman.

"That raised my trust a bit... but I still don't know for sure" Batman said.

A group of heroes walked in all their mentors but Black Canary. The group also included Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman.

"Where's Black Canary" Superboy blurted now looking self-conscious.

"Why would she be here she's not one of your mentors" Aquaman said in a tone that made Superboy feel stupid.

"She's my mentor and the team's trainer" Superboy shouted his very small fuse lit by the small statement.

Aquaman looked taken aback, not over the outburst but the fact that it was the big blue boy scouts protégé that snapped at them and not Batman's or even one of the other's kids. Everyone else did as well who knew the rebellious one would be the boy scout's protégé.

"Wait Black Canary is your mentor" Green Arrow broke the silence.

"Yes" Superboy grunted further surprising the league.

"Enough Aqualad who was your mission against" Batman commanded.

"Klarion the Witch boy" Aqualad stated his point clearly used to Batman's bluntness.

"Okay I believe you are in a different dimension then what you are used to he has done this before" Batman said clearly annoyed with the events.

"Can we talk with the kids?" Flash asked excited.

"Fine I need to speak with Robin as well" Batman said.


	2. Superman and Superboy talk Chapter 2

A/N; Beware unbetaed my brother was asleep he is my beta thank god he's so anal about grammar and such he highlights typos in his book haha im the opposite.

Chapter 2

Superboy sat uncomfortably across from Superman glaring silently at his feet, he was confused and angry; well he was always somewhat angry unless he was with M'Gann. Superman tapped his foot in a rhythm against the cold tile floor, he was worried about the boy what was going on at home to make him so angry.

"So… what's your real name" Superman broke the ice.

"Superboy" he said shortly.

"No your other name like I am Kal-El and Clark Kent" Superman said.

"I didn't know that" The Superboy said trying his hardest to be pleasant.

"You didn't know" Superman exclaimed confused by the boy.

"No" he growled losin his battle on keeping up pretenses.

"Am I ...Dead in your dimension" thinking of the only reason he wouldn't be in the boy's life.

"No" Superboy grunted.

Superman was severely confused now and very worried. What reason would the other Superman have for not being in his son's life? He sure hoped Lois was the mother.

"Tell me what you are to me, you are my son right I never thought I could have children" Superman chuckled despite his worry over the boy.

"I am your Clone, the team found me two months ago and rescued me from Cadmus Labs" Superboy stated. This was it he thought I was his son, he's going to hate me now like he does in my dimension superboy thought his posture tightening.

"Oh so you are my son" Superman said happily. Superboy blinked he was greatly confused he expected any moment that he would he would yell sike and leave him alone. Superboy gave him a hopeful look.

"I guess" Superboy said unsure.

"Well what's your name?" Superman asked smiling at the boy.

"I told you its Superboy I don't have three names like you" Superboy said annoyed and Superman looked horrified.

How could this boy been in my life for two months and not have a name other than his hero alias. This was insane how did this happened all these questions flew through his head at light speed. His face probably conveyed his emotions because Superboy's face looked hesitant. Superman wanted to sooth his fears but he was speechless by the boys statement.

"What?" Superman asked stupidly.

"Umm?" Superboy uncomfortably grunted.

"Well how about Kon-El and Connor Kent" Superman said smiling softly at the confused boy.

Superboy smiled widely finally accepted in Superman's family or should he say Clarks family. Superman was happy and worried about how something as simple as a name made the boy so happy. He wanted to grab the boy in a tight hug he hated that Superboy felt left out and he wished he could sock his other self in the face for making this child feel unloved. He dreaded the next question he had to ask.

"So do you live with me or my parents" Superman asked afraid of the answer.

"I live at Mount Justice with M'Gann and Red Tornado" he said and Superman closed his eyes it was worse than he thought. He wondered if his mother and father knew because if they did he would have already had a knot yanked where the sun don't shine.

"Oh okay so what do you do for fun" superman asked trying to get on a lighter topic.

"Usually hang out with Megan she likes to bake cookies but their usually hard and black but I pretend their good anyway" Superboy smiled, he really liked Megan.

"So Miss Martian... are you two a couple" Superman asked and this caused Connor to blush profusely.

"Um no, not really" Connor said quite uncomfortable.

"But do you like her" Superman teased liking these reactions much better than when he asked him his name.

"I like all my team mates" he said blushing even harder not enjoying it nearly as much as Superman.

Superman's comm came to life crackling Superman pressed the button and Batman's voice came through sounding exasperated.

"Robin has nagged me over him being hungry and won't leave I say we should all go down to the Cafeteria and feed them mainly so he will finish answering my questions" Batman growled.

Superman smiled internally this boy was exactly what Batman needed robin was everything he wasn't. What was better he seemed to genuinely like the boy which was odd because Bruce didn't really like anyone but Alfred, Diana, and himself. Had this been anyone else Bruce would have tied him up already and forced him to answer all the questions asked. Initially he had felt sorry for the goofy child younger than all the rest but now he felt sorry for Bruce dealing with the energetic kid, it seemed out of his realm of comfort.

"Sure I'm sure he's heard the conversation already" Superman laughed, he pressed the button and the comm went silent.

"Are we going to eat?" Superboy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, follow me we have pretty good food here" Superman said. They walked together out into the space station.

"So what are your parents' names" Superboy asked.

"Well my birth parents were Lara and Jor-El and my parents that adopted me when I was three names are Martha and Jonathan Kent" Superboy looked thoughtful.

"So you have two sets of parents" he asked.

"Yes my birth parents died when our planet was destroyed" Superman stated, Superboy wanted to grin our planet.

They finally made it to the Cafeteria and only batman and robin and Flash and his nephew were there. They took a seat and waited for the others. The two Flashes were stuffing their faces already doing what they do best eating excessive amounts of food. You'd almost think they were the same person.

"Did you know he's just an older me" Kid Flash said through a mouthful of food.

Superboy looked genuinely surprised at this new revelation.

"Isn't it just so aster" Robin said. When artemis arrived Kid Flash told her excitedly along with everyone else explaining much to everyone's annoyance over and over again how cool it was and his older self, chimed in a bit to a lesser extent.

"Great there is two of you as if one isn't bad enough" Artemis dead panned, both Wallys pouted at her.

"Oh doll face your just jealous because you don't have another you" Kid Flash said poking out his tongue at the blonde girl in green spandex. Robin yawned reminding everyone of just how tired they were.

"How about we head to bed and finish this tomorrow" Superman said feeing quite drowsy himself.

"Oh wow its 3:40 already" Flash exclaimed.

"I shall show you to your rooms" Martian Manhunter said.

They made it to their rooms and went to bed bellies full and feeling very strange. They all quickly fell into a dead sleep.


	3. Batman and Robin Chapter 3

A/N; Okay this chapter is Batman bonding (interrogating) with Robin.

Also I do not know about what will happen exactly in the middle but I already have the end planned out.

Chapter 3

Robin looked around the small room he sat in. This is definitely the same batman he wasn't sure when he first saw how superman acted. This is very strange.

"So you know my name" Batman growled.

"You did adopt me after my mom and dad died" Robin said.

"Are you Dick Grayson" Batman growled out at the thin boy.

"Yes" Robin replied raising an eyebrow.

So apparently he's already taken me in, in this dimension so maybe it's the same. But that cannot be because when he took me in the Justice League was not yet together. Batman stared at Robin with a calculating look if he didn't have the mask he would look like an older Dick.

"Well then what is my secret identity" Batman said eyeing the so called Dick Grayson nobody knew he took in the small boy yet not even the tabloids. Only the government and Alfred knew about Richard Grayson so far, he was planning on telling the league today.

"Bruce Wayne CEO of Wayne Industries" Robin said an elbow resting on his knee.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of your bad habit if putting shoed feet on the furniture" Batman said his eyes narrowing in a bat glare. dick sighed he never got a break he didn't really see the big deal.

"Sorry" the bird looked sheepish while looking at his mentor and father figure, he quickly fixed his position. Bruce waved it off and went on to the next question in his mental list.

"How did you figure out my secret?" Bats asked me.

"Oh it was very Asterous, Well I assume the, me here was an acrobat well I hung from the ceilings when you went down there and followed you and you caught me" Robin explained bouncing his knees of the ground.

"And I just let you become Robin" Batman said unconvinced.

"No it took quite a bit of convincing but when I snuck out and helped you and saved you from death you thought it wasn't such a bad idea" Dick smiled cheekily.

"So you completely disregarded my orders and did exactly what I told you not to do" Batman said in his raspy smokers voice.

"Only a little bit" Robin said holding up to fingers in a pinching motion. Batman raised an eyebrow and moved on to the other questions.

"Why was Superboy acting the way he was?" Bruce questioned still acting under his batman guise.

"It all started two months ago and it's a very long story to go through" Robin said letting his mentor know ahead.

"Well you better get started then" Batman snarled just being himself and apparently his ward was used to this because he didn't flinch and Superman still flinched a bit.

"You guys had just opened the space station and you guys the founders anyway brought us protégés and we all thought we were to become part of the league. Needless to say we were unhappy, none more unhappy than Speedy who is now Red Arrow, he quit." Robin explained in detail.

"What of Superboy is this why he is throwing a tantrum" Batman asked, it would be just like Clark's son to throw a fit over not joing the league.

"Let me finish. Well we were all unhappy so Kid Flash, Myself, and Aqualad decided to prove our worth by putting out a fire at Cadmus which was a government ran Lab. Well while we tried to save somebody we discovered Superboy or Project Kr he was in some kind of Stasis and we helped him break the mind control. He is Superman's clone." Robin explained and Batman's eyebrows went up under his cowl.

"So is it his programming that causes him to act this way" batman said coming up with theories why he would act that way to Clark. Cark was one of the nicest men he had ever met, he had yet to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing .

"No let's just say Superman isn't as nice in our dimension as he is in yours he doesn't speak to Superboy unless necessary which you have been trying to change. He completely ignores him and lets Black Canary be his mentor. That is the reason he flipped out in the holding room earlier. No Lois and his parents do not know of the way he treats Superboy. Superboy doesn't even have a name yet which pisses off everyone on the team" Robin growled about the neglect Superboy was getting from his father.

"I see it makes perfect sense now but I don't think you will have to worry about Superman any longer at least in this dimension, he has always wanted a son" Batman said.

"Thank god if it happened in this dimension too it would be so not aster" Robin sighed.

"Now I assume you know the identity of the Flash" Batman said.

"Yes Barry Allen" robin recited to batman.

"No in this dimension it is Wally West" Batman said now worried just a bit, this is not good how different is their world.

"Oh well Wally West is our Kid Flash" Robin said eyes wide, what happened to Barry.

"Well this is bad" Batman said thinking of having two Wally's in such close proximity.

"Yeah there are two of them!" robin exclaimed dramatically and pretended to faint.


	4. Of Martians and Atlantians Chapter 4

A/N; I am trying to keep this funny without being stupid I hope I'm succeeding. Also forgive me I haven't watched the Aquaman episode in quite a while and no channel really plays them.

So sorry for the long update but I have had writers block and fanfiction didn't want to let me log in for some reason.

If I get something wrong please tell me so I can fix it mainly talking about Aquaman

Thank you for all of your positivity

Pokerfacedcat

Kyerstorygirl99210

yuriAMANDAyaoi

Chapter 4

Aqualad followed his King over to his quarters. It was very strange this dimension, take his king for example he had short cropped hair, a full beard, and wore shirts. This dimensions Aquaman had waist length hair, was older and bigger; he had a goatee, and was missing a hand having a hook instead. His Kings name was King Orin, his king in this dimension was called King Arthur. It was quite confusing to him even though they were the same person. Once they got into his quarters which had a fine layer of dust they sat down.

"So tell me about myself in your dimension" Aquaman asked the young black boy, interested about his other self's protégé.

"You are quite a bit different in my dimension My King" Aqualad said trying not to offend his king, or rather his dimensional counterpart.

"You are my partner in your dimension why don't you call me by my given name" Aquaman asked his protégé.

"You are all the time telling me in my dimension to call you by your given name but I insist I call you by your title out of respect. You and Queen Mera took me in after my mother died along with my good friend Garth who lived with us at the time" Aqualad chatted talkatively.

"Ah so I am married to Mera in your world too" Aquaman said he loved talking about himself.

"Yes she is very kind" Kaldur 'am said genuinely.

"So how different is quite a bit Kaldur 'am" King Arthur said chuckling to himself. Kaldur asked for forgiveness but he couldn't help but find this version of his king a bit obnoxious.

"Well you have a different name I know his old earth name was Arthur but he now goes by his Atlantian name Orin. He also has short hair and a full beard he is like a father figure to me." Kaldur smiled talking about his king.

"Hmm I am pretty great. So I take it you are the leader of the team" Aquaman asked.

"Yes until Robin is old enough to take over, he is still a bit too young and rash" Kaldur said objectively.

"Well why give it back to him when you already have it" The King laughed loudly. Kaldur couldn't help but feel slightly offended by this version of his king.

"Because it is the honorable thing to do, also I do not wish to be soul leader forever. It is a very taxing and stressful position and I would rather spend my free time in the ocean, not planning strategies." Kaldur said keeping his tone as respectful as possible.

"Ah that makes sense you would rather spend time with your wonderful king" The older man laughed boisterously. Kaldur resisted the urge to roll his cerulean eyes.

While he continued to talk to his king about himself the Martians were having a conversation about the differences in mars.

"So are we the last Martians in your universe" J'onn asked in his cool calm voice and M'Gann looked puzzled.

"No of course not and I am not really your niece" the red haired Martian took a deep breath bracing herself just in case he wasn't quite the same as on her earth.

"Oh" he asked. She began morphing her shape to what she was originally, he looked shocked at this.

"A white Martian I must say your morphing is flawless for one so young" He smiled as she changed back to M'Gann. She smiled sheepishly at her pseudo uncle.

"Thank you I was worried you would not accept me with how different these things are between our dimensions after I found out you are the only Martian left" Megan smiled.

"You need not worry about my reaction I find having a fellow Martian to speak with quite refreshing" The elder Martian told the younger female.

"Thank you but do you have any possible idea how we could get back to our own world I'm sure our mentors are worrying" she asked.

"I am sorry we do not have a solution yet why don't you tell me about your team M'Gann" The Martian Manhunter said trying to relieve her young mind of the worry.

"Well our leader is Kaldur, at least until Robin is matured a bit" she rattled off.

"Ah I suspected so" The older Martian commented lightly.

"Yes and Robin can't tell us his true identity because Batman, who I suspect is his father won't allow it for fear of one of us letting it slip" she smiled at her uncle.

"What of the young archer" He prompted his so called niece.

"Uh Duh, hello M'Gann" she hit herself on the forehead puzzling J'onn momentarily.

"That's Artemis she is Green Arrows niece she and Kid Flash I think are courting but I do not fully understand earth custom for they would be enemies on Mars but their brain waves do not convey this" she puzzled over this anomaly many times back home.

"M'Gann do not worry I have been alive much longer than you and still do not understand all of earths customs" he reassured and she nodded.

"Kid Flash or Wally is a jokester and is the nephew of The Flash, Barry Allen and has the same powers" she smiled.

"Wait, the Flash in this world is called Wally not Barry or Allen, I believe they are the same person M'Gann" Her eyes doubled in size and stared.

"Do not fret yet we do not know for sure, tell me about the Kryptonian" he said and her green skin turned pink underneath.

"Oh Superboy he is the clone of superman, but superman doesn't want anything to do with him in our world" she said kind of angry that a father would act that way towards his son.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed our lovely conversation but I believe Batman wishes us to meet with everyone in the cafeteria" The older Martian said standing up and Megan followed suit.


	5. TWO WALLYS Chapter 5

A/N; A lot of people were excited for this chapter so I'll try and make it extra long

Chapter 5

"Ya Want to race to my room" The Flash asked before giving KF time to respond and took off, which was really unusual for his Uncle Barry, since he was so much faster being an adult and everything, plus he didn't want Wally to feel bad claiming it was the age gap that made him just a bit slower.

"Yeah" Kid Flash shouted and took off after his Uncle Barry. They made it to the room in no time at all.

"So kid it's pretty stupid to wear masks when we obviously know who we are or well you do obviously I don't have any nephews or nieces yet" The Flash rambled on to the teen.

"Wait so you haven't met Aunt Iris yet" Kid Flash asked as he zoomed around his uncle's room being his nosy self.

"Wait, what, I marry someone named Iris that's my aunts name" the Flash laughed.

"Huh funny I never knew you had an aunt named Iris" Kid Flash mused aloud without really putting a lot of thought into it. The Flash sensing something was up tore off his mask, Kid Flash followed suit and tore his off as well. Kid Flash turned and looked just as the Flash did the same.

"Hey! You're not Uncle Barry" the young redhead yelped, in a nervous jitter.

"No I'm not, you're me" the older Wally West yelled out at who must have been his younger clone.

"No you're me" The younger one yelled back at his so called self in defiance.

"I'm older so you're me" The older one said immaturely crossing his arms and poking out his tongue at the young boy.

"I still say you're me" Kid Flash said petulantly.

"No you're me, no take backs" He said with a sense of finality to this immature argument which he was having with his younger self.

"No fair" Kid Flash pouted.

"This is so awesome" the older Wally said happy that he won the battle of will even if it was himself.

"So technically I didn't lose the argument since were the same guy" the young one perked up dramatically at the fact that he didn't actually lose, he hated losing and if he lost that meant the other one lost.

"Yeah man isn't this sweet" the flash exclaimed almost bouncing in his excitement. Sure he was a successful scientist but that didn't mean he had a stick shoved were the sun don't shine, like the batman. You would think Bruce would be more playful seeing as he didn't have to work and he was a billionaire with his choice of any lady he could imagine.

The two Wally's were buzzing with excitement, literally they couldn't sit still they were vibrating happily. They checked out each other's faces looking closely at each other. There were subtle differences, such as the younger Wally had long hair that was cow licked from wearing his mask so much and the older ones hair was cropped short probably because of the cowl he wore as the Flash. The younger Wally stood about 5'8 while his counterpart stood roughly 6'1.

"So what happened to Uncle Barry" The young one asked kind of worried. The older Wally cast his eyes downward he was not looking forward to this conversation, knowing how close he had been with Uncle Barry.

"He died" The young red head looked stunned at this revelation but he didn't ask questions partly because he was afraid of the answer. Uncle Barry was his hero he couldn't think of life without him he was his hero before he knew he was the flash, even before he was his uncle. He spent so much time over at their house his uncle Barry became a second father for him. He spent almost as much time there as he did at his actual house, he even had his own room at his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's place.

"Let's talk about something less…depressing" The younger one said and his equivalent nodded, not wanting to go down the path of this conversation any more than he did.

"I agree, so who do you usually hang out with" the older one asked his younger self with a grin.

"Uh mostly Robin but sometimes I hang with Supey" He said to his older self, rubbing the back of his head in sync with his older self which caused them both to crack up at the picture it made it was a total Kodak moment.

"So why do you call him Supey I mean I know batman is all strict and stuff with the secret identities but Superman isn't or is he on your dimension or is it in your dimension" he rambled on like he normally does.

"Uh no Supey doesn't really actually have a name I mean I call him Supey but that is about it" The Younger boy replied awkwardly, how you can feel awkward when it was only yourself he would just chock it up to being a teenager.

"Why or is it some weird Kryptonian thing" The older Wally asked his younger counterpart, catching on to the uneasiness the conversation was veering off into.

"Uh, no I don't know about your superman but ours is a total D-Bag to Supey won't even talk to him" The younger Wally said unhappy with how his friend was treated by his his so called father.

"Really, Here he is mister morals we call him the big blue boy scout" The Flash asked in a surprised tone of voice, like it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard of in his life. Sadly it wasn't a sick joke superman wasn't so super in the other world.

"Uh yeah Bats is always jumping all over him about how he is treating him but he doesn't get it, man" The teenager said with a certain glum quality to his voice.

"Huh you wouldn't think Bats would be all fatherly and Superman wouldn't" The older more mature version said to his counterpart slightly bemused at the situation.

"You'd think but our Batman has a nickname we call him Daddy-bats…behind his back of course" The teen chuckled at the nickname and imagining batman in a suit and tie with his cowl yelling honey I'm home. Of course he wouldn't get married for some reason and he wouldn't call Alfred honey, if he did it would be very strange.

"Don't get caught Batman is one scary SOB" his older self said his blue eyes wide with shock at the audacity of his younger self.

"Oh he wouldn't actually hurt me, I'm his son's best buddy" The teen laughed throwing his head back in loud guffaws.

"So do you have an Artemis in this dimension do we get her" the young one couldn't help him self besides it wasn't like his older self could make fun of him because they were the same person so there was not trouble asking.

"The blonde no never heard of her" The older one said eyebrows arched.

"So I have to find out on my own that sucks" he pouted.

"Since when am I into blondes, usually I go after hot Asians" his older self said bewildered at his self, thinking about a certain beautiful reporter.

"Yeah but she calls me out on everything, which is hot and she's half Asian I never thought about it before but Asians are hot man" The teen said thinking about Artemis in her hot tight green spandex suit.

"Okay are you starving thinking about chicks has me famished" the older one said not wanting to think of a sixteen year old as sexy it was wrong so he was going to stop it right there before he even considered it.

"Yeah man let's get our munch on" He said before speeding out of the room with his older self, speeding ahead.

* * *

END NOTE: I hope no one is offended by the hot asian talk, i was trying to do this from a boys point of view. There was no way else i could think of putting it, i just thought it was kind of amusing that in both cartoons, he likes an asian woman. Linda Park and Artemis Crock.


	6. Artemis Chapter 6

A/N; I don't actually know if Artemis knows Green Arrows identity but I am assuming she does in this story.

Chapter 6

Artemis followed the man in green down the long hallway to a small lounge. She walked closely her arms crossed still wary of the strange universe she was in. Green Arrow kept glancing at the blonde girl that was supposedly his protégé; his only protégé was Red Arrow who was now focusing on college at the moment. She was tall even for a woman older than her standing around 5'9. She wore a grimace on her small pink lips.

Once they got to the lounge they sat across from each other, green arrow on a sofa and the girl on a large overstuffed chair. She looked him over he looked the same as her Ollie.

"So tell me about yourself kid" The blonde man chuckled looking at her, she could deffinately pass as his neice.

"Promise you won't freak out" she asked guardedly, afraid of telling him her unsavory history.

"I'll try kid no promises" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"My mom is an ex-con, Huntress" she says letting the easiest information go first, it was hard to believe her mother was once a villian on par with sports master.

"Well that isn't so bad she is an ex-con key word ex" He says thinking that was it.

"There's more that was the easiest part" she says giving him a hard look, reminding him vaguely of the look Sportsmaster often gives. Cold and calculating it was an almost lethal look.

"Well go on" he says brushing his hand back and forth in a come forth motion.

"Do you know of Cheshire" She asks. He rolls his eyes of course he's heard of Cheshire she is a wanted thief and assassin.

"Duh, next you're going to tell me she's your big sister" he laughs boisterously at the question, does he know Cheshire.

"Actually you hit the nail on the head with that one and that's not even the worst part, Sportsmaster is my father and by law he is still married to my mother" She says squeezing her gray eyes tightly her father's eyes, awaiting the explosion that his surely to come. When she heard nothing she cracked her left eye lid, and saw he was just sitting there astonished. She relaxed slightly he really seemed to be catatonic. She waved a hand in front of her face trying to get his attention. He finally snapped out of it and stared at her trying to think of something to say.

"Damn" that was all the `male archer could utter. He tugged on his blond goatee as if thinking hard.

"That's all you can say" she asked and crossed her arms tightly not impressed with the one word answer.

"Shit" he says coming out of the shock a bit, she rolls her eyes.

"Really?" she huffs haughtily at her mentor, why does he always have to pick the stubborn ones first Roy now her; Well she's not as bad as Superman's kid.

"So kid you're telling me all of your immediate family, are villains or used to be, and you decide to be a hero that's some story, Damn" He says chuckling lightly at the irony.

"Basically" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if the other me trust you I guess I do too, do you know who I am" The man in green asked scratching his chin.

"Of course I do I'm posing as your niece on the team Uncle Ollie" The girl dead panned, giving the blond man an exasperated look.

"So your team doesn't know about your family" he asks.

"Only Roy, Wally, and Robin and Robin only knows because he's a bat" She says glancing at him.

"So Roy does exists in your world" He sighs in relief, afraid he didn't have his son to keep him from doing so much stupid shit.

"Yeah he threw a tantrum and quit on you, he went solo. Personally I think he's just a big dumb jerk and I don't like him, and he doesn't like me" She huffed.

"Oh well he quit here too but only to go to college" Ollie said disappointed to hear this news.

"Yeah well he's not so nice now" She grumbled under breath.

"Okay enough about Roy what's your name" He said.

"Artemis Crock and if you guys don't already know my dad's name its Lawrence Crock" She said and my eyes widened.

"That's good we've been trying to figure him out but he always wears that damn hockey mask" Oliver said pounding his knee with his fist.

"I'd give you my sisters but she changed her last name and she isn't all bad plus mom would kill me" The blonde girl said and he nodded in understanding, family always comes first even if they do, do things you don't entirely agree with.

"Okay thanks I understand not wanting to give away a loved one" he said.

"Yeah but my dad, he was an abusive bastard to my mother and sister, never to me I was his baby but he was to them and I don't care if you throw him in a hole to die" The girl growled, she obviously had bad daddy issues.

"Batman just gave me a message. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm starving" she rubbed her exposed belly.


	7. How do we get them back Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The team was waking up and for once Superboy was actually happy for once, He had a father an actual father, a father he could talk to, a father who was proud of him, a father that could love him. He glanced around Kid Flash was still snoring his rear in the air and thumb in his mouth. He blinked who knew Wally was a thumb sucker. Robin was up already hanging from a ceiling light doing whatever it is he did and Kaldur was reading a book.

"Maybe we should wake up KF" Robin spouted off. Superboy shrugged his shoulders in indifference and began getting dressed.

"Go ahead I will not stop you" Kaldur said. Robin leapt up did a flip and landed on his friends back. Kid Flash let out an oof sound and groaned he tried to push robin off but it was useless.

"Come on KF get up I bet you are hungry" Robin tried.

"Go away bird boy" Came Wally's muffled retort.

"Artie will be there" Robin said slyly and bounced on his friends back.

"Fine I will get up, just stop that kangaroo business on my back" Wally said grumpy.

"Oh shut up you'll be fine after you get food into that bottomless pit you call a stomach" Robin teased his friend and bounded off before Wally could say something.

Pretty soon everyone was dressed and ready to head out to meet the girls. They all walked out to be met by the other Wally, The Flash who was rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Hey guys, Wonder Woman is leading the girls to the dining hall and I was sent to get you guys, want to race" he said his face held a mischievous smirk.

"Why would we race you when we can't win" Kaldur asked in his smart aleck way and The Flash pouted causing them to remember this was just an older Wally not the Flash they were used to.

They all headed to the cafeteria were their mentors were waiting for them. They went through the line and picked up the food they wanted both Wallys had two trays that were piled.

"I see your eating habits don't change with age" Artemis said with her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Oh come on gorgeous you know it makes you hot" Kid Flash said with a large grin and his counterpart nearly sprayed his orange juice with laughter. She huffed and moved to sit by Kaldur the quiet one.

"So are you two dating" Green Arrow asked grinning at the two of them. Artemis looked horrified and Wally went ink in the face.

"NO!" Artemis shouted angrily at Green Arrow unamused while the others laughed at their expense.

"After we are finished eating we need to hold a meeting to discuss the situation" Batman said gruffly putting an end to the teasing of the teens.

"As boring as it sounds we do" The Flash said when the kids began complaining that it was too early. Everyone finished up their meals and waked with the league members except Aquaman who went back to Atlantis during breakfast complaining that he had work to do that was more important underwater. This Aquaman was definitely not the one they were used to.

"He is quite different than what I'm used to" Kaldur said when Artemis asked him if he was okay.

"We will get home eventually Kaldur" Artemis patted his shoulder in comfort. When they all got seated around the huge round table, both Wallys propped their feet up on the table causing batman to glare at the pair in warning. The chuckled sheepishly in unison and put their feet down, it was quite creepy seeing the same people at different ages.

"Anyway J'onn here is working on a boom tube right now to get you kids back to your prospective dimension which is earth sixteen it will take approximately three months" Batman said glaring at the tables occupants. Superboy looked distraught at this news; superman put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Hey it's only a few months then you will be back home maybe less" All this did was increase Superboy's panic.

"What if you don't want to go back can we stay" Connor said in a pleading tone. Superman was quite worried just how bad things between his other self and Connor were, he wondered.

"I'm sure your Superman is missing you kid" The Flash said to the panicked and angry Connor.

"NO! He's probably relived I'm gone he does care about me" Superboy exploded his jaw clench and his hands baled in fists. Everyone but Batman and Superman and The young heroes looked shocked by his outburst about his Superman. Batman and Superman had talked about his behavior before breakfast, so they were in less shock. Superman had just not realized how bad things truly were between Connors Clark and Superboy.

"Hey sorry kid" The Flash said eyes wide and Kid Flash winced at the anger radiating off of him.

"It's fine" Connor said and sat back down sulking his head hanging down he still looked angry.

Superman looked at the boy worried his anger issues needed to be dealt with. Superman cleared his throat ready to answer Connors question.

"We will decide if you can say after we talk to your mentors" He looked directly at the young Kryptonian. He stared at him he wanted to give that Superman a piece of his mind and maybe a bit of his fist too.

"Well then you'll have to talk to Black Canary because right now she's my mentor she's been trying to help me control my powers" Superboy said his voice a low growl. It was worse than Clark thought he hadn't even bothered to teach him his powers he had learned from his father in the fortress of solitude, how could Dinah teach him about Kryptonians? Clark was very angry at his counterpart and they let him fight with his powers out of control, it was dangerous for everyone including the villains he could accidentally crush his skull.

"I will talk to her and your Superman" Clark said sincerely he seemed to be attached to Dinah almost like an infant son to his mother, but if you thought about it his son was only two months old.

"Thank you" Superboy whispered so low only a Kryptonian and maybe batman could hear it.

"Which of you would like to stay other than Superboy" Green Arrow asked. He glances around the table looking for anyone, but saw that it was only Superboy.

"We will need a DNA sample to make sure everything is the same so we can make the boom tube" Batman said.

"I'm not going" Superboy said angrily he did not like tests, and Cadmus ran a lot of test with green rocks and red light.


	8. Meanwhile back at home Chapter 8

A/N; This chapter will show the other dimensions reactions it's on the same timeline so the kids have been gone for around 24 hours or less. On further note I went on vacation then went back into school in less than three days and things have been rather hectic. Third week of school and things are just now settled. I am terribly sorry for the long update but refuse to abandon this story it's too much fun.

Chapter 8

Clark wondered why Bruce sounded so panicked on the phone and why he was calling in everyone for a meeting, he walked to the metropolis Zeta beam to go to the watch tower. When he arrived he saw that Aqua Man, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, J'onn, Zatarra, and The Flash already waiting on him.

"So now that Super_jerk _is here can you tell us what is going on and where are the kids" Black Canary asked attitude thick in her voice and her arms crossed.

"That's why I called it was a surveillance mission which require com silence so I haven't worried until two hours ago when they were supposed to report back to the cave" Batman replied his voice unknown to those unless you were one that truly knew him filled with worry.

"Were they late or something" Clark asked annoyed he was about to have brunch with Lois he didn't see what this had to with him, none of the kids were his.

"They have gone off the radar J'onn can't sense them anywhere on earth, even if they were dead they would still have residue energy so they have either been taken into space or another dimension" Batman said his voice grave.

"WHAT!" Canary shouted she considered all of the kids her family, She was not happy.

"Calm down Canary, Panicking will not solve anything" Batman said harshly.

"Your right" She said and leaned into Green Arrows side her face filled with suppressed panic.

"Zatarra would you be able to open an interdimensional portal" Batman asked the older magician.

"I am sorry batman but the only one that would be able to do that would be Dr. Fate or Klarion the Witch Boy and even then if they weren't brought there by magic then they would only be able to be brought home by technology that type of magic is very particular" Zatarra explained.

"How would we know if they were brought by magic or technology" Batman asked his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"If they were not brought in by magic then they would be disintegrated, an easy way to find out is if you take one of the items that got sucked in with them and take it through if it turns to ash then we know they were brought by technology" Zatarra explained his expression serious.

"Someone will have to put on the helmet" Batman declared in an unhappy tone.

"That or ask the brat" The Flash said frowning.

"Well I don't see what this has to do with me, I can't be of any help and none of the kids are my own" Superman sighed "Not that I wish the kids harm… I just don't see why I need to be here unless I can be of any help" Superman was already on thin ice with the other heroes and this seemed to be the feather that broke the camel's back.

"None of the kids are your own!" Dinah screeched at the man in blue.

"Well?" Superman said in a duh expression on his face, which only served to anger fem fatal further. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose he knew what was coming they had been on his back over the clone ever since they discovered the Cadmus project.

"I was just going to tell Lois and let you deal with her but now I'm telling both her and your mother" Canary screeched at the man in blue tights.

"I am sure they will see it as I do" He commented calmly, everyone looked at him they knew Kryptonians were stubborn but this was borderline stupidity.

"There is a chance that Lois might, however your mother is a different story. She found you in a space ship, but you can't accept a test tube baby" Dinah shouted at Clark and for a moment doubt flickered in his cerulean eyes. He pushed the traitorous thoughts away.

"Whatever I must be going" He said with an unbecoming air of arrogance.

"You need to get your priorities straight, that is my final word on this matter" Batman growled hiding his anger for the man.

"Well I'm going to tell Martha" Black Canary said before storming to the zeta-beams, and going to the one directly on the Kent Farm.

Martha sat stirring a cup of coffee while Jonathan read the paper; she had been worried her son hadn't been to visit with Lois lately. She heard the Zeta-beam activate in the back yard it seems Jonathan did as well because he jerked in surprise. She never knew why the thing had to be so darn loud. There was a knock on the back door her heart dropped it wasn't her son he wouldn't knock.

Jonathan laid the paper down and got up to answer the door where Dinah Lance stood in her civvies. Jonathan welcomed her in taken aback by the sudden visit was something wrong with Clark he wondered with slight concern.

"Hello dear I remember you from that party the league threw you were one of my boy Clarks friends" Martha greeted in her sweet grandmotherly way; she would be good for Superboy.

"Hello I would love to say I am here on pleasant terms but sadly I am not" she said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong is Clark hurt" Jonathan asked voicing his concerns while Martha chewed her nails.

"Not exactly it's a long story I will answer all of your concerns and questions after I finish" Canary said.

"Okay dear" Martha said slightly relieved.

"How can I put this…Your son has been a complete…Jerk" She said and Martha's eyes widened slightly in surprise that wasn't like her Clark.

"Two months ago we found a project to clone superman, the clone is physically sixteen years old but he is in reality only six months old he was sixteen weeks old when we found him, He is now aging at a normal pace and we believe he may not be Superman's full clone but part human. This isn't the bad part yet. We rescued him and we all expected to step up like you did for him, however he shocked us all. He completely disregarded Superboy which is his only name at the moment because Clark refuses to even acknowledge him, much less name the poor kid. We have given him two months to let his head wrap around the idea of him being a father. He hasn't though and it may be too late Superboy is on a covert surveillance team called Young Justice with several other sidekicks. They were on a mission and now they have been sent to an alternate dimension. We do not know what is happening completely yet, don't think Lois has anything to do with this, he has not told her about Superboy" Looks of shock and horror were imprinted on the couples face. A long minute passed before they said anything, then Martha exploded.

"He did what after his circumstances, even if he couldn't handle a child we would have helped him he is in so much trouble" She screeched rivaling Canary's own Canary call.


	9. Lois Knows Chapter 9

A/N; I'm not quite sure if Lois and Clark are married in the Young Justice World but he is in this one so oh well I tried to look it up but I couldn't find anything.

Chapter 9

One didn't see it often but if you did it was not pretty, it was an angry Martha Kent. This paired with an angry Dinah Lance was almost unheard of and it was only going to get worse seeing as the two women were on their way to metropolis to see Mrs. Lois Lane-Kent who was equally scary when angry. They arrived at the door of the apartment the young Mr. and Mrs. Kent lived. Martha knock angrily, a few seconds later Lois answered the door surprised to see her husband's mom and colleague. She was more surprised by how angry Martha looked; Martha was such a sweet woman.

"Clark your mom and Dinah are here" she yelled before motioning them to come in, thinking there must be a problem.

"Lois sweet heart you might want to make sure he doesn't run off because he's in big trouble. I KNOW YOU HEARD ME CLARK JOSEPH KENT YOU GET YOUR SORRY TAIL IN HERE WE ARE TELLING YOUR BEAUTIFUL WIFE JUST WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Martha shouted and Lois crossed her arms and glared at her husband knowing she would be pissed as he sulked into the room.

"Have a seat and tell me what's going on" she said before sitting next to her husband on the love seat while Martha and Dinah took the couch and Martha glared.

"Clark. Have you told Lois about your son because you sure didn't tell me young man?" Martha scolded and after that Lois rounded on her husband. Clark felt like he was five years old again and he ate all the apple pie.

"And just what was that Smallville" Lois glared harshly at the large man.

"Lois they misunderstand Superboy is my clone not my son" he sighed sticking to his story; Lois narrowed her eyes at her husband. She knew they would never be able to have children because of the differences in their DNA, so why would Clark keep a son from her. Was the child dangerous, well that couldn't be because Dinah was angry with the big man too?

"They misunderstand! You're keeping my only chance at a child from me" She yells at him more hurt than angry which is scarier to Clark than an angry Lois anytime. He gulps and begins the argument yet again.

"Lois it's not my son he's a clone created by Cadmus to take my place or kill me" Lois cut him off with a harsh glare he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping in his bed any time soon.

"He is your son and they wouldn't be here if he tried to kill you!" she snapped at him and he gulped he could take on Darkseid nearly on his own but one 120 pound woman and he's defenseless.

"Lois" she cuts him off again and turns to the women.

"Don't you Lois me Smallville. Now since he is being a dumbass can you please help me fill in the blanks" Dinah takes a deep breath ready to be asked a hundred and two questions.

"Why don't you just ask me questions and I will answer as best I can" Dinah said "I'm closest to him beside Miss Martian"

"Okay what's his name" she asked her back turned against her husband he winced he didn't know if they gave him a name yet he was hoping because hearing just Superboy would not be good for his case.

"Clark hasn't named him yet so just Superboy at this time" she says and Clark winces when Lois turns her glare on him.

"You didn't even give him a name you were just going to let the league name him when school started up" she glared at him it was almost as scary as the bat-glare. She turned and left him to stew in his own guilt.

"How was he created and found" She asked.

"Some of the kids got a wild idea and went out in their own team to stop a fire at Cadmus a so called government run program. They found Superboy, part of a cloning project created with half human DNA. They helped him break the mind control and they beat his creator, that's when superman began being a total ass" Dinah said and Lois nodded and completely ignored Clark.

"How old is he" She asked Dinah her eyes wide as she learned about the boy she wanted as her son.

"He's six months old but he's physically sixteen years old. In some ways he's smarter than your average sixteen year old but he's still working on his human interaction skills, he doesn't talk much" She said smiling she thought of him as a nephew or godson.

"Oh really how long has he been with you" She asked she turned to stare at her husband knowing she would not like this answer.

"Two months" Canary said glaring at superman. Lois couldn't find anything to say to this so she just glared and went on to the next question.

"Where is he now" she asked ready to bring him in now as her son and kick Clark out and divorce his ass if he had any complaints.

"That's the problem and why I didn't make Clark tell you himself, they were on a mission, his team was. The team consists of Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and your son, they were supposed to report back yesterday and now we believe that they are in an alternate dimension. Superman may have been too late. We are trying our best to bring them back my boyfriend's protégé was with them everyone is hurting if you would like to stay up in the watch tower for up to the minute accurate news we can get you a room." Dinah said and Lois looked ready to blow in anger.

"Clark I am going to kill you" Lois growled now worried about how her son was coping in an alternate dimension.

"Lois" he started he was going to try and apologize to her.

"No I don't want to hear it take me up to the tower" She said angrily.


	10. DNA Testing and Odd News Chapter 10

A/N; I will only recap after a chapter where it's a different universe

Chapter 10

Superboy glared out at the elder heroes who were staring at him with worry, his friends looked worried as well. Superman put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm the boy down.

"Why don't you like tests? What's wrong" Superman asked the young boy who looked ready to bolt out of the room. Conner's face relaxed a bit at Clarks soothing words but his posture remained stiff and edgy.

"I don't like tests" He mumbled glancing at the larger man.

"Batman why don't you go ahead and test the others Superboy and I are going to talk in private" Superman said rubbing the cones back.

"Go ahead but he will have to be tested to leave the watch tower" Batman said glaring at his colleague telling him silently there was no way out of this they need proof. Everyone filed out to head off to the lab to get tested they would be going to meet their prospective mentor's families if everything checked out.

"Now Conner sit down and tell me why you don't like tests" superman asked his son sitting in one of the high backed office chairs.

"At Cadmus before they rescued me they did lots of tests with green rocks and red lights, it hurt a lot. I don't like tests not at all" Superboy stated looking like he was about to cry, he thought this world was different.

"Hey Conner do you know what a DNA test is" Superman asked, kindly rubbing the clones back.

"No" He said simply starting to retreat into himself again like when they first met.

"Conner a DNA test just checks to see that you are who you say you are they won't use red sun or kryptonite on you son, all a DNA test takes is a piece of hair, a vial of blood, or a bit of saliva" Superman told the boy quelling his fears. Conner looked up at the man and wanted to do something he didn't quite know what it was; Cadmus never programmed feelings and how to handle them. However superman seemed to know what to do as he leaned over and embraced the younger boy. Conner felt safe and loved in Superman's strong arms, it was like a warmth was passing through him making him tingle inside, Conner liked this feeling.

"Okay I can do that. No green rocks?" he asked one more time feeling like a child.

"No green rocks Conner. Come on" Superman said and walked with him to the lab. When they arrived Batman was just finishing up with Artemis.

"Just in time I just finished the last one" Batman said and pulled out a fresh mouth swab. He sat on the cold metal table and Superman patted his shoulder. He opened his mouth and just as fast the test was over.

"That's it?" He asked surprised at how it wasn't intrusive, it was nothing like the tests that Cadmus subjected him through.

"What did you think they'd do put you under kryptonite" Wally laughed not understanding Conner's fears, Robin and Artemis glared thinking of how their friend was probably treated at that horrid place; Artemis slapped Kid Flash upside the head for his stupidity. Conner grunted out in frustration sliding from the table, he had learned the green rocks were kryptonite, he did not like Kryptonite.

"Hey what did I do" Kid Flash pouted rubbing the back of his head and looked to his other self for help. The flash just shrugged and took a bite out of his muffin.

"What did I tell you about food in the lab" Batman glared at the crimson speedster who looked sheepish and shoved the rest of his muffin into his mouth.

"Lighten up Bats, I like your kid much better" The Flash laughed while batman put the DNA into the computer.

"Irrelevant, you need to wait five minutes then we will have our results" Batman said, when he saw the children getting restless.

"What are we going to do once our DNA checks out" Artemis said picking at her nails.

"You will go with your prospective mentors for the day then report back before it is time to sleep, you will sleep in the same quarters as you did last night" Batman said looking to squash any objections to his orders.

"Cool I hope A makes cookies, he makes the best cookies" Robin said blissfully, he had gone twenty four hours without an Alfred triple chocolate chip cookie and it was not boding well with him.

"Will we be going back to Mars, Uncle" Megan asked wondering how it would work for them.

"No M'Gann, I live up here I shall show you what I do on a daily basis" the elder Martian told the red haired girl.

"Okay Uncle J'onn" She smiled at the older Martian glad to have some symbolist of normalcy. Batman walked over to the machine and pulled out several pieces of paper, he check to make sure they were all there.

"First robin, all of your information matches what you have told us" Batman told the boy who looked bored, with the conversation.

"Well we knew it would check out" he said sitting back in one of the desk chairs. Batman ignored him and moved onto the next person.

"Aqualad, you are in fact Atlantian, we have no other DNA to match it to so we just used Atlantian DNA as a standard" He told the boy and he nodded knowing that, they believed his story.

"Kid Flash, you are Wallace Rudolf West" He said and both speedsters blushed at the middle name, feeling embarrassed.

"Ha Ha, your middle name is Rudolf that's priceless" Artemis cracked up causing the yellow clad hero to blush harder and glare in her general direction.

"Moving on, M'Gann your DNA matches up, as does yours Artemis" He said then he moved to the young Kryptonian knowing the answer already.

"Superboy your DNA is a bit different than what you said" Batman said searching the boy's face for any diabolical reactions. Could this be why he didn't want to be tested, did he work for Luthor, he searched his face and body language and all he saw was confusion.

"What do you mean, isn't it the same as Superman's" The boy said genuinely confused his mentor was as well.

"Everyone clear out we need to speak in private" Batman said giving a pointed look to Robin, clearly conveying this means you too. Everyone filed out; the kids were concerned for their friend and teammate, what could have come out on the results that made Batman so weary.

"Superboy only 75% of your DNA is Superman's, any idea how this happened" He asked the clone, who looked too shocked to say anything. Superman looked just as shocked and turned to the boy looking for answers.

"No I don't know I only know what Cadmus told me" He said and looked down at his feet ashamed. Superman placed a hand on Conner's shoulders rubbing gently to calm him.

"Hey Conner it isn't your fault you can't ask to be born son I still consider you my son, in fact it makes you more my son than if you were my clone most sons only share half of their fathers DNA. Don't you worry I don't care who the other 25% of the DNA belongs to it could belong to Luthor for all I care" Superman said reassuring the boy with encouraging words.

"I hope you mean that Clark that's exactly who the DNA belongs to" Batman said and both Superboy and Superman's eyes went wide as saucers. Conner looked ready to cry at the look on Clarks face; Clark quickly composed himself and pulled the kid in for a hug. Conner buried his face in the man's cape acting like a child that he never got to be.

"Every word I said I meant, this doesn't change one little thing. Just promise me one thing" Superman asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Never go looking for Luthor he is dangerous, I know you may be curious but I am only telling you this for your safety" Superman told the boy who buried his head back in the man's shoulder.

"I promise Superman" It came out soft and muffled but Clark heard it and he sighed and kept rubbing Conner's back.


End file.
